A beautiful TwiMight
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: When he was young, All Might got a chance. He and twilight were grew close, and feelings started to bloom. Years later, the two find each other again. Will feelings rekindle? Can Twilight tell him?
1. Strange New World (ha)

Disclaimer: twilight & all might ship. this chapter starts near the end of MLP:FIM season 1

Strange New World (ha)

When she died, he didn't know how to cope. He sulked, though none of his classmates noticed. He was slowly getting over it, and a little spark of magic was going to help him out.

On one faithful night, he was laying down on his bed, in that small one man apartment, close to the coveted UA high school. He noticed something out the window. It was a light, a purple light.

'what? Is someone spying on me with their quirk?'

he sat up slowly. The light didn't seem to move at all by his action.

"Who are you?"

When he said that, the light started pulsating. It was getting closer. The young man stood from his bed. It seemed that the light was calling him. Before he knew it, the light had suddenly entered his room, glowing on the far side of his small apartment.

'it's not acting like a quirk.'

Curiosity motioned him over to it. And slowly, he walked to the light. He reached out his hand to touch it. When he did, everything turned black, and he seemingly disappeared from his room.

"Are you sure sister? Is this right?"

"listen Luna. It was in my vision. He is the soulmate for her."

"how can we be sure?"

"my visions are never wrong. You should know that."

"...ok. you'll have to calm him though. Seeing a pony talk might make him jumpy."

"yes, it seems humans aren't so used to our fantastical world."

...

*thump!*

"he's here now. I must go."

"good luck my sister."

Toshinori Yagi, otherwise known as All Might during training at UA, was about to have his world changed. After loss and hardship, it seems fate has given him a second home.

Toshinori opened his eyes slowly. He was in what looked like a throne room. In the other room, he heard someone whispering. he then saw the throne room door open slightly.

"Who..." Before he could finish, what entered the room was a.. white unicorn? No, it had wings too. He slowly started to realize this was reality.

" my fairest greetings, human."

Toshinori let out a yell.

"you can talk?!" Was the first thing he said. She remained calm.

"Yes, indeed we can." Toshinori was still trying to process what he just heard when the alicorn laughed softly.

,"I am Princess Celestia. Ruler of Equestria." Toshinori slowly stood up, still a little puzzled. "It is an honor to meet a human."

"Um... Thanks?" Celestia walked over to him.

"You're probably wondering why you are here, yes?" Toshinori nodded. Celestia motioned him to a stained glass window. It was six ponies, defeating another alicorn. "You were chosen to be the one for my pupil." His eyes grew side.

"What?"

"I didn't choose this." Celestia answered quickly. "Fate has." The young All Might was speechless. Fate had decided to pair him up with a someone he didn't know?! And, a pony for matter?! Celestia's sigh brought him back from his thoughts.

"Look," she turned to face him. "All I want is for you to get to know her. Become friends. The rest is up to you." All might tensed.

"And what if I refuse?"

"You can't refuse your destiny, your fate."

Celestia had a point. Toshinori had no other option than to accept it. He sighed.

"Okay. I'll do it." Celestia nodded.

"Good. Oh, one more thing..." She teleported a necklace with a golden 8- pointed star on it.

'ok, they can do magic here.'

She placed around his neck. "Hm.?" Toshinori lifted up a hand to hold the star.

"This necklace will turn you into a pony." All might raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I need this?" He looked up at her.

"This land is not really ready for humans. We've had one human visit us so far, but it didn't go well. So, I made this. You won't be attracting any attention to yourself if you're a pony." He nodded again, and looked down at it.

"How do I activate it?"

"Just press the middle of the star. When you become a pony, the necklace will become invisible. It will reappear for the last time when it's time for you to leave Equestria permanently." Toshinori exhaled. He pressed the star.

"my pupil lives in a tree, in a town called ponyville. I will teleport you there.

And another thing. You can travel from your world to this world whenever you please. But I hope you spend more time here, to fulfill this destiny life has set up."

"understood."

"good luck, toshinori."

It was a beautiful day in ponyville. The sky was blue, birds were singing, and the atmosphere could lift up anyone's spirit. The new young stallion walking into ponyville had a coat that was the color of sand, his mane and tail was a golden yellow and somewhat messy. He had two bangs that slightly covered his eyes. Toshinori's cutie mark was a four pointed star on a circle surrounded by 7 small stars, all a different color. He didn't understand it, but decided not to question it too much. He trotted though the town, trying to get used to the bright colored world. And the fact he was a pony right now. His walk slowed when he noticed a pink pony. '

should ask somebody where this library is. Besides, I need to get used to talking with ponies.' he walked up to her. "Hello." The pink pony gasped, hovered several feet in the air, and zoomed off. Toshinori was obviously confused. Then, he heard a sigh.

"Sorry about that. She gets excited when a new pony comes to ponyville." He turned to see a purple unicorn with a star cutie mark.

"Yeah. I can see that." He turned his head to where she was standing, and turn back to the unicorn.

"My name is twilight sparkle. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hoof to greet him. Toshinori looked down at his hooves before looking back up and shaking her hoof.

'this is the pony princess Celestia told me about. Her protege.' "nice to meet you too."

"So, what made you come to ponyville?" twilight asked as They both started to walk.

"Uh..." He shifted his eyes around. 'I can't let her know that I'm human.' "I guess I just found my way here."

"Oh." Twilight responded somberly. 'hm... This stallion has to be up to something... No, twilight. Treat him as a friend.' they talked casually until they reached the library.

"Well, here we are." Twilight walked ahead of him. "You can stay at my house, since you don't have one yourself." Toshinori nodded.

"Okay. But you don't have to." Twilight smiled at him. "I'm always willing to help out a friend, Toshinori." He had told her his real name since there was no reason to use his hero name. He was a bit taken aback by her kindness to him, but took it anyway. What followed was pinkie throwing a huge party, and Toshinori getting to know twilight's friends.

Later that night, he was thinking while looking through the window to the moon. 'well, so far it isn't too bad. She's a nice pony.' Toshinori smiled. 'I could get used to this.'

Okay, this is something I wanted to make so much. I know it's totally out of left field, but it doesn't really matter. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Also, sorry that the ending is abrupt. Write you later!


	2. Sun, Water, and Time shorts (1)

Sun, Water, and Time

(aka a little collection of interactions between Twilight/her friends and toshinori)

1: the bright star

Toshinori couldn't sleep. It was the weekend, but the training with Torino had been so hard that his mind couldn't relax. As of now, he was in his own little room in twilight's library, thinking that the peaceful night of Equestria could help him. Even so, he still had an active mind, laying down in his bed. Then, he heard something. It seemed to come from the main room.

He rose up from his bed. He herd things getting placed down, and the faint sound of levitation. He stood up. 'what is twilight doing up so late?' He pondered this as he made his way to the doorway. Twilight had ink and quills strewn around her and the desk, and was enjoying what she was writing. Toshinori smirked.

"Twilight."

"ah!" Twilight dropped her quill with shock and turned around. "oh. It's just you, Toshinori." Her face relaxed, and she levitated the pen back on the desk. "what are you doing up?" "i couldn't sleep. what about you?" Twilight blushed. her eyes shifted from her desk back to him. "uh, nothing! Nothing at all! nope!" she nervously chuckled obviously trying to hide something behind her. Toshinori rolled his eyes.

"twilight, I can see that you are hiding something. can you tell me what it is?" Twilight looked down bashfully. She turned around to the paper on her desk. "it's nothing." Toshinori sighed inwardly. "fine. it's okay that you won't tell me. it's your business, not mine." Toshinori walked over to a bookshelf to find a Daring Do book.

Twilight was surprised. Normally, this would be when her friends pressure her to tell, but Toshinori just let it go. She exhaled, and smiled. He knew just how to treat her.

"Toshinori?" he turned around from the shelf. "yes, twilight?" she motioned him to come closer. he obliged, and walked over to her. They both sat down, facing each other. She levitated the paper over to him. To his curiosity, it was a freestyle poem-like story. He read it out loud quietly:

The Bight Star

I was all alone, sat in darkness.

Stars were around me, but none of them glowed.

One star managed to catch a glimpse

of my slowly fading,

shimmering twilight.

They came to me,

And showed me a path,a light.

With them, and my comet,

I can walk along

knowing

friendship is magic.

Toshinori looked up at twilight, blown away by her story. Twilight blushed, and looked down."...I know. It's corny, and probably what you weren't expecting. I still have many drafts to write before-"

"it's perfect."

"i'll try- wait what?" She stopped, and her paper fell delicately to the floor. "I said, it's perfect." He picked it up. "there's no need for another draft." twilight blinked, but came back down to reality with a heartwarming smile. "thank you." "besides," he stood up to put pack the paper on her desk. "your writing is a thousand times better than mine." Twilight stood up. "I don't know, i think yours is just as good as mine." The two stared at each other for a moment, then smiled. They both siad their goodnights and went off to bed, ready for what the next day will bring.

2: special delivery

Toshinori had just arrived from the human world. He felt confident today, that something good might happen. He walked into twilight's library with a strut. Twilight was organizing books, but always noticed when toshinori did something different. "Well Look at you, Mr. Hotshot." She turned to look at him. "Heyyy twilight." He said with cockiness and his voice. "Why are you feeling so good today?" She levitated the last books into the shelves and went over to him. "I don't know." He leaned on the table in the middle of the room. "I just feel like today is gonna be my day." Twilight cracked a huge grin. "Sure." Twilight turned, and walked to the door. "I have to to rarity's boutique toc out my dress for the gala. The other girls can't wait to see theirs too!" "Oh, right. You're going to the gala. Well, have fun looking at dresses." The two shared a chuckle, before twilight walked out.

Toshinori made his way upstairs, to find spike organizing spools and quills. "Hey spike." Toshinori said half-heartedly. "Hey tosh." He stopped organizing to see what was up. "Anything wrong, bro? Just a few seconds ago you sounded great, now you sound down." Toshinori walked to him. "Yeah, I'm fine spike, but I wish... " "Wish what?" Toshinori sighed, and walked away. "I wish that I could go with Twilight. It would be so nice to be with her all alone, in a beautiful scene..." Spike snickered to himself. 'wow.. he's got it bad... Doesn't he?' he looked back at the scrolls. "Mmm..."

Later, toshinori was in his room, laying on his bed, pondering. Suddenly, spike ran into his room, looking like he was about to vomit. Toshinori sat up. "Spike are you okay?!" Spike promptly burped out a letter. "Huh? A letter?" Toshinori looked down to the floor, and got off his bed to pick it up. "I felt bad about how you couldn't go, so..." Toshinori opened the scroll, and gasped. "I asked princess Celestia if she had another ticket." Right there, in front of him, he had a ticket! It also had a message.

My Farist Human,

I suppose you already found about the gala from twilight and her friends.

And I guess you felt left out. But, don't worry! Why would I forget about the one person who needs to hangout with her the most?

From me to you, I give you this ticket, hoping that you've made progress.

From, Princess Celestia.

Toshinori's smile grew wide. Spike smiled back at him. Toshinori slightly hopped around with excitement. "Thank you spike! Thank you, thank you. Thank you!" Spike laughed bashfully. "Your welcome." Toshinori gasped. "I need rarity to make me a suit!" And with that, he sped down the stairs and out of the library. Spike was left alone. He laughed out loud. "Yep, he's got a severe case."

This was something I made to flesh out their relationship more, including all might and spike. It was very fun to make. These .5 chapters aren't going to be a mainstay, but they will show up once in awhile for context. See you in chapter 2! Write you later!


	3. At the Gala

Chapter 2: At the gala

As the weeks went on, toshinori got used to this new world he could travel to. And he found that he was coming here more often on his down time. He had grown a strong friendship with twilight, so much so that they started calling each other nicknames. He had got a ticket to the gala from Celestia, without twilight knowing why, of course. Rarity, in addition to making her friend's dresses, also made a tuxedo for toshinori. He didn't want to admit it, but there was something more growing between him and twilight.

The day had come. Toshinori had volunteered to help pull the carriage to the gala, and was waiting outside, tux and all. Spike was running a little late, but it didn't matter, as they were on schedule. He sighed, smiling to himself. he suddenly herd rarity's boutique door open and turned his head to look. One by one, the main 6 walked out of the boutique with their dresses on. Toshinori was impressed with how well rarity did with the dresses. Then, he saw twilight. She was in that starry night sky dress, and tonight she was looking particularly beautiful. He blushed at the sight of her. 'why is my heart beating so fast?'

When twilight saw him, it was her turn to be speechless. His black and white suit contracted beautifully with his cornflower mane. on top of that, he was standing in the moonlight, and had a glow about him. Twilight found herself blushing. 'he's so...' they both cought each other starring, making their blushes deepen. Toshinori cleared this throat. "Um, you look... beautiful tonight." Twilight's heart beat fast when he said those words. "Uh, th-thanks. You look handsome too, toshi." She looked down bashfully. Toshinori looked away and rubbed his hoof. "We should get going."

"Yeah."

The two were silent for a moment. Twilight exhaled and smiled at him. She then stepped into the carriage where her friends were waiting. As soon as spike got there, they set off to the gala.

(Insert spike scene and song here)

...And of course he was left with spike. It was the main 6's first night at the gala, so Toshinori had expected this at the gate. "So..What do you want to do spike?"

"Toshinori, I know you want to go with twilight. You can go." Toshinori scoffed at Spike's statement. "And miss the chance to hang out with the best dragon buddy I know?" Spike sighed, but smiled all the same. " Alright. We can go to the doughnut shop! It sells the best doughnuts in Equestria!"

The two had made it to the shop, ate, and made small talk. After a small moment of silence, spike decided to talk with him about her. "you sure do like twilight, tosh." Toshinori, who was drinking cocoa, almost chocked on those words. "what?" Spike picked up his drink. "it's just that you two hang out a lot, more so than anypony else." Spike sighed with impatience as he put his cup down.

"listen. I was going to be sly about this, but I gotta ask upfront. Do you... have a crush on her?"

His face turned a bright shade of red. "what?! N-no I don't!" he looked away. "I just like to hang out with her. that's all."

"I've seen the way you look at each other. And I wouldn't be saying this unless I was absolutely sure."

Toshinori looked down. "I-I don't know. I've never felt like this before. My heart keeps thumping every time I see her. When we hang out , I swear I could talk with her all day. She's also... beautiful. This feeling I feel... is warm, nice, special." Spike smirked. "So you do have a crush on her." Toshinori blushed a deeper shade of red. "I-I-, uh-" spike internally giggled at his banter. "Okay, okay. Just please, I want you to go hang out with twilight. You need it. Desperately." Toshinori sighed, but smiled. "Okay spike." He got down from the stool. "I'll go and find her. But not because I like her or anything." Spike rolled his eyes. "Sure." And with that, toshinori walked back to the gala.

"In all due respect princess, this is not what I was expecting." Twilight was with Celestia, having to shake a lot of other ponies' hooves. "I know, but I'm still glad you came to talk with me."

'even though we've haven't talked at all.' twilight thought. She suddenly looked up when she heard a voice. "Heh, lost in thought again Sparks?" She saw Toshinori standing in front of her. "Toshi!" She explained in surprise.

"I see you're not having as much fun as you expected." He took a stand next to her. Twilight glanced at Celestia, then to Toshinori. "Yeah. It's pretty boring shaking other's hooves." A moment of silence passed for both of them. "Why don't you do take a quick break Sparks? I can cover for you." Twilight looked at him with surprise. "Are you sure?" She leaned over to whisper to him. "I mean, don't you feel a little flabbergasted standing beside the ruler of Equestria?" Toshinori shook his head. "No not at all. It's not a big deal for me. Besides," he gently grabbed her hoof to examine it. "it looks like your hooves need it." Twilight blushed lightly at the sudden action. She looked back at Celestia. She nodded at her. "Okay." Twilight looked at him. "Thanks, Toshi." He put her hoof down and smiled. "I needed to go to the bathroom anyways." And with that, she trotted off. Now Toshinori and Celestia stood quietly next to each other.

"So... How is all of this going for you?" Celestia started. "It isn't as bad as I thought it would be. It's actually fun being a pony." Toshinori glanced at himself. Celestia smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"honestly, I've found myself visiting ponyville more and more, especially twilight's library." Celestia smirked. "oh? And why is that?" Toshinori panicked. "oh, well, uh.. It's nothing! Nothing I swear! I just like hanging out with Sparks is all!" He has a huge blush across his face. Celestia giggled. "how do you feel about her exactly?"

That sentence made him freeze. "uh..." Celestia put a wing on his back. "you.. Have a crush, don't you?"

The pressure was building up. He was about to speak when the truth finally crossed his mind. 'I have a crush.' He couldn't deny his feelings any longer. "I... do." Celestia smiled and took her wing off of him. "it seems this fate is not going to let you go, huh?" Toshinori looked down with a small smile on his face, his blush still showing. "yeah." A few moments later, twilight had arrived back to Celestia, and Toshinori went off again, this time to explore Canterlot.

*Rest of the episode plays out as normal.*

"in fact, it made it the best night ever!" The main 6 laughed along with Celestia. Even though the night didn't go as planned, they were still together and had fun laughing. After Celestia left, the group started to order doughnuts when twilight noticed a certain pony was missing from their group. Twilight looked around in concern. "where's Toshi?" rarity looked at twilight. "I thought he was with you." The main 5 turned their attention to twilight. " he was for a little bit, but not the whole time." "hm.." Pinkie rubbed her chin. "Now that I think about it, none of us have seen him tonight." "I did." Spike pipped up. "He hanged out with me here, then left to find twilight. Soon after, I saw him return to the garden after everything settled down." Twilight stood up. "I'll go get him. He'll probably want some food after tonight." Twilight's friends nodded, and she walked off the garden.

Toshinori was sitting beside a small stream that ran throughout the outskirts of the garden. He had turned himself back to his human form, since no pony was around to notice him. He stared at his reflection. 'how did this happen? Why do I have to feel so... Infatuated around twilight?' Toshinori sighed. 'i do have a crush on her. It's a fact I can't hide from.' He put his hand on the necklace, pressed it, and turned back into his pony form. 'But why... why is it a pony?' he suddenly herd quiet footsteps, then a small sigh of relief. "Toshinori." He knew who it was. He sighed sadly. "Did you have the best night ever?" Twilight was standing behind him. "No." She smiled. "But it was fun."

"yeah?" He sighed again. "Least you got to have fun."

"what you'd say?" twilight walked closer. Toshinori's ears dropped. "I said I'm glad you had fun. I wasn't even able to do what I wanted to do." twilight frowned. "what did you want to do exactly?" Toshinori turned his head to look at twilight, then he turned away. "all I wanted was to hang out with you twilight. I wanted to be with you tonight." twilight's cheeks turned warm. "but I never..."

He was cut off by twilight placing a hoof on his shoulder. He snapped his head around to her in surprise. "it's not too late to start now. Besides, it's like they say," twilight stood by his side. "The night's still young, right?" Toshinori stood and looked at her. It was clear by her frizzled hair and battered clothes that she had a wild night. Even still, he couldn't ignore her beauty shining through her mess. He gently reached for the star in her hair and put it back near her ear. Twilight was not expecting that. Her blush reappeared, but she has lucky in that the night was hiding it for her. Toshinori smiled gently back at her. Then, they both started to hear soft music coming from somewhere. (Use your imagination for what music is playing)

"Sparks?" twilight blinked, and saw Toshinori reach a hoof out. "d-do you... want to... dance with me?" it was evident by the moonlight hitting the side of his face that he was blushing. Her blush deepened, but she gently grabbed his hoof and they began dancing. As their dance continued, the animals who were running in fear a few moments ago, where now quietly watching the couple dance along. The dance was literally magical.(pun intended.)

The song ended as Toshinori dipped twilight in the shining moonlight, reflecting off of them and the creek. They starred into each other's eyes. this really was the best night ever. They both caught the other staring again and blushed profusely. Toshinori put twilight down delicately and the two were silent for a moment. "let's get back to the doughnut shop. Our friends are waiting." Toshinori nodded, and the two went off to enjoy the rest of the night with friends.

Holy cow! This one was long! Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't wait to upload the next one! Write you later!


	4. The Magical Cure

The magical cure: goodbye, love

"No, spike, they not who they're meant to be anymore. their destinies are now changed! And it's all my fault..."

Toshinori's heart sank as he watched twilight climb the stairs hopelessly to her room. The damage had been done. The fates' of her friends were changed forever, all because of a mystery spell she had accidentally cast. He was standing behind spike, who had also hit the emotional waterfall. He wanted to do something, anything! Suddenly, he remembered a conversation he had back In his world at UA.

*one week ago*

"come on, Toshinori! this is not how you're going to become the world's greatest hero!" Grand Torino was hard at work... yelling at All might. The young man was once again having trouble keeping up with the speed of his 2nd mentor, and ending up getting punched in the face for the 20th time this week. "what's gotten into you boy?" "nothing torino, sir! I was just thinking about-" "is what you're thinking about helping with training?" "Uh..." toshinori rubbed the back of his neck. "well?" Torino had now stopped running around, waiting for his response. "I'm, um, thinking about a girl-"

"toshinori. You know you can't become the world's greatest hero if you get caught up with whoever this girl is. If you want to succeed, you're going to have to leave these feelings behind." That hurt his heart. Even if he didn't want to admit it, it was true. Toshinori inhaled, and surprised Torino by almost punching him. "No. She's helped me too much." Torino started to move again, as the young all might talked and tried to strike him. "She showed me kindness! Compassion! She gave me friendship when I was my lowest! I wouldn't be standing here without her! I... I..!" He suddenly managed to land a good punch on Torino, and it sent him flying across the gym. He was really confused with his sudden strength. 'Why has he suddenly gotten better after talking about this girl?' Toshinori was on the verge of tears. "I know I have to leave her soon! I know i have leave to America! And I will have to leave her behind to focus on my studies!" Toshinori's voice broke, sadness and anger washed though him. Suddenly, he collapsed to the floor. "It's too much." He finally whispered, before breaking down into an ocean of tears.

he learned that day that twilight was way more special to him than he thought. She exceeded in so many things he didn't understand.

Toshinori could hear twilight singing sadly. He looked to spike, who had put starswirl's book down. He took a single step forward before being blocked by toshinori's hoof. Spike looked at him. Somehow, he knew what all might wanted to do. He nodded, and toshinori made his way upstairs to twilight's room. He peaked though the doorway, and saw twilight laying down on her bed. He could hear her faint weeping. It hurt him so much to see her like this. He silently walked over to her. Twilight felt the weight of another on her bed. And a hoof on hers. She looked up and saw toshinori in front of her.

"Toshi, why? I,I, messed everything up. Why did I do this? All their lives, it's all my-" "stop saying that!" Twilight sat up straight. Now it was time to toshinori to get emotional. "You didn't know that the spell would affect your friends! it's not your fault." Toshinori moved his hoof form hers to her cheek. "You have done many great things. I know you can fix this. Sparks, please. Listen to me. You matter." Though watery eyes, she could see how close they were to the other. Under normal circumstances, they both could have been blushing. But right now, twilight needed comfort. She jumped onto him, and hugged him tightly. Toshinori returned the hug warmly. He put a hoof on her head. "Shhh... it's okay." They hugged for a while. they broke from the embrace, and toshinori wiped her tears away. he suddenly thought of something. "You know why?" He then put his hoof under her chin. "Because I am here. " She gave a small smile, and he smiled back. They both were lightly blushing, and toshinori removed his hoof. Spike came in, seeing the results of "Operation: Cheer Up Twilight."

"Twilight. You're figure out a way to fix this." Spike walked up to her. "These are our friends." Twilight closed her eyes, and opened them with a determined look. "You're right, both of you are." She walked down the stairs to look at the photograph of her friends. "My friends mean more to me than anything." She started glowing. "My friends..."

"uh, twilight, are you alright?"

Twilight suddenly got an idea. "I got it! I know what to do!" She turned to spike and toshinori. "You do?" Twilight nodded. "Toshi, get the element box." Toshinori nodded with determination, and ran up the stairs. "I may not be able to remind them of who they are, but I can show them what they mean to each other." Twilight took the box from him, and put the elements in it. "They'll find the part of themselves that's been lost so they can help the friend they care about so much!" She tossed the box to spike, who caught it. Twilight opened the door. "Come on guys!" And with that, the trio dashed out the door.

The rest of the episode plays out as planned. only thing to add is that toshinori was not blown away that twilight become an alicorn. He seemed to understand why twilight became an alicorn before Celestia had even explained it.

At the coordination, during evening.

A group of random unicorns were surrounding twilight, showering her with compliments and best wishes. And being honest, twilight was a little flabbergasted at all this praise. Then, she saw toshinori behind the ponies. He waved at her and started to trot to her. twilight ignored the questions the ponies where asking and walked up to him. "Toshi!" Twilight greeted him with a hug. Toshinori smiled. "I'm so proud of you sparks." Twilight smiled back at him. "thank you for helping me along the way. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for caring nature to me." Toshinori looked down, slightly blushing. "it was nothing. It was just the right thing to do." He looked up, and around the room. He looked back to twilight. "can I talk to you in private?" Twilight blinked. "uh, sure." They both walked out of the ballroom. 'I wonder what he has to say. Maybe...' Twilight shook off that thought. 'no. He's never going to feel the same way I do.' Toshinori closed the door. 'right?'

He turned to face her. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing.' "I... haven't been honest with you." His expression was serious, but soft. Twilight stood, watching him. "I never told you where I exactly came from." she nodded. "why exactly?" Toshinori looked down. He put his hoof over his heart, and the 8 pointed star necklace appeared. "I was afraid that you'd find me... weird." Twilight's eyes widened. She knew what he meant. "you mean... this isn't your true from?" He nodded, and pressed the middle of the star. A soft glow surrounded him, and he transformed back to his original human self. Twilight gasped. Her closest friend was a human? "A pony told me that other ponies weren't ready to see humans again."

Twilight was correct. There was something suspicious about him. Now she knew. She shook her head. "well, I know others feel that way," twilight walked closer to him. Toshinori looked down. He suddenly felt hooves wrap around him. "but I don't care. You still mean a lot to me." He was a little stunned, but hugged her back. He giggled, and whispered, "you know, you feel a lot more softer than I thought." Twilight blushed and shifted her eyes back to him. They both broke from the embrace. "I have been honored to be by your side, princess twilight sparkle." Twilight's expression changed to a worried one. "been?" Toshinori looked down again. "well, in my world, I have too much going on. I'm moving to a new country to train, and I won't have time to come and visit you guys for a while."

Twilight's heart broke. "what? so, I'm never going to see you again?" Her ears dropped. "maybe we will, mabye we won't. And, I already told your friends that I'll be moving away for a while." It hurt Toshinori to say this, knowing she might not see him again.

Twilight sighed sadly. "Hey." Toshinori put a hand under her chin. Twilight looked up with watery eyes. He smiled with his eyes closed. He was also blushing. "Remember to smile." Twilight blushed as he wiped her small tear. He looked down at his necklace, which was glowing purple. They both smiled at each other as purple energy surrounded him. Suddenly toshinori spoke up. "Sparks?" Their eyes locked. "Yes toshi?" He was about to say it...so close to... but he couldn't. He just..waved. "I'll remember you." Twilight agreed with a nod, and toshinori disappeared. After he was gone, twilight sighed sadly.

"...I should have told him..."

This part of the story is now over, but there's more to come! Write you later!


	5. Reunion

Reunion

UA high school. Where the best go to become heroes. Class 1-A has been surprising the world, considering everything that the students have gone through.

The retired All Might was watching the class practice. More specifically his successor, Izuku Mydoria. He was doing well, but still had a lot to work on. It was just a normal day for them in the training room. As Deku jumped from one rock to another, he noticed a small purple light in the middle of the room.

"What...?" The light started pulsating, and was getting brighter. As it grew, the rest of the class noticed it too. Their homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa, herd mummers coming from the students. He looked up and saw purple light. It now had little sparks flying around it.

"Toshinori." Aizawa looked on with concern, even getting in a fighting stance. All Might had finally noticed the light. And somehow, he felt like he had seen it before. Then, they were all blinded by a white light. When everybody opened their eyes, what they saw left them in silence.

6 ponies standing there. Toshinori's eyes widened at the group. "It... can't be..." He whispered. Aizawa and Mydoria glanced at all might. They didn't know what was going on.

Twilight looked up slowly. 'did... It work?' when her eyes adjusted, she saw him. She gasped. Toshinori walked closer to the group of equines, catching the attention of the rest of class 1-A.

"... Twilight Sparkle?..." Her wish was confirmed. Everyone's eyes widened. A huge smile spread across her face. The other ponies had caught on, and were starting to smile.

"Toshi!" Twilight ran and tackled him with a huge hug. The main 5 followed suit, and the group shared a group hug. "It's been so long since we've seen you!" Toshinori hugged them back.

"I've missed you guys too." The whole room was flabbergasted. What was happening?

"What?!" Mydoria was the first to speak. The group broke from the embrace, and looked around at everyone. All Might looked at Mydoria. "All Might, can you tell me what is going on?!" All might sighed, and smiled.

"I.. know these ponies. They're my oldest friends." Gasps came from many of the students.

"I'll explain it." Twilight spoke to All Might. "This is something that I can handle. We've done this shtick so many times by now. It's routine by this point." She turned her attention to everyone else, and cleared her throat. "I am Princess Twilight Sparkle. And these are my friends," she pointed to each of them as she said their names. "Rainbow dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and- "

"hi, hi, hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! Ooh, It's so nice to meet you all!" pinkie pie was hopping around the place, bubbly as usual. All Might smiled, and shook his head.

"that's pinkie for you." Twilight nodded, and smiled.

"ok..., but how exactly did you get here?" Aizawa asked, bring the ponies' eyes to him.

"this time we were deliberately trying to get here!" Pinkie pie seemed to be hanging on nothing, over her friends. Twilight smiled with embarrassment and rolled her eyes.

"I and a former teacher of mine were working on a spell to get to this universe. We made the spell because.. Well, we wanted to see Toshi again." The class's attention was brought back to All Might. He was slightly caught off guard.

"really?"

Rainbow dash flew over to him. "of course we did, tosh!" She punched him lightly in the arm. "We could never forget our oldest friend." The main 6 smiled at him. All Might sighed, and glanced around at class 1-A.

"looks like he have a lot to catch up on."

Twilight nodded in agreement. "And you have plenty of new faces to introduce us to."

After an ocean of introductions from class 1-A, the main 6 felt much more comfortable visiting their friend's world. For Twilight however, her feeling towards him were coming up again, after all these years. It seems it was the same for All Might. Things really do never change.

Sorry for taking so long(and that it's short)! I'm trying to write chapters ahead of time before posting them so I have material for you guys. It's taking longer than I would like to. Also, school assignments online are terrible. Write you later!


	6. Sun, Water, and Time shorts (2)

3\. The first life I saved / is this flirting?

It was a long, miserable day at UA high school. It was raining outside, all the work class 1-A had was paperwork, and overall the atmosphere was dry and gloomy.

In the class of 1-A, Aizawa was laying on the floor, as usual, as the class was studying. Mydoria was sitting in his desk, waiting for the day to end. Tapping his pen, he was looking over his hero observations journal when he heard the door open. He looked up, and saw the All Might talking with the main 6, chuckling.

"And then I said, "oatmeal? Are you crazy?!"" The group laughed, and the rest of the class noticed them all. The ponies seemed to bring smiles to the whole class. Except Bakugou, of course.

"You know toshi, you never told us about the first life you saved." Twilight said casually, catching the attention of Mydoria, Uraraka, and a few other classmates.

"I guess I never had a good time to bring it up." All might admitted.

"Yeah, actually," Mydoria chimed in,Looking down his the page on all might. " You never told any press about your first life you saved." All might Looked at him. He noticed that all the students were looking at him now.

"I'm guessing you all want to know about my first rescue, right?" Nods and murmers came from the kids. All might looked back at Aizawa, who gave a slight nod before falling asleep. "Well, he leaned back on the front desk. "My first rescue didn't actually happen in a dangerous situation. In fact, it was more like saving someone's mental and emotional state." The main 6 stood at the sides of the classroom, listening intently along wih the class. Twilight however couldn't shake the feeling that she herd this story before. Saving someone's emotions, huh?' Rarity thought. She glanced at Twilight. 'reminds me of a certain pony i know.'

"now, incidentally, it was a girl. She was really feeling down. Something had happened between her and others she was close to. And it hurt her bad. She felt responsible." Twilight stared at him. Her eyes widened.

"He's..." She blushed, and looked down, hoping that no one notices her. Mydoria, out of the corner of his eye, noticed twilight acting flustered.

'wait...what?' all might kept on with the story.

"When I found her, she had nothing left. I talked to her, I told her that everything was going to be okay. I told her that I was here for her." The girls in the class were deeply listening to him, While some of the boys lost interest. Mydoria keep listening.

"This was when I created my catchphrase, by the way. she was so thankful, that she hugged me for a long while. I had to hug her back of course, it would be rude not to." All might eyed twilight with a smirk, but no one else seemed to notice. "And, you didn't here this from me, but I thought she was pretty hot."

Ooohs from the class. "What? I can't say that I found this person to be a hottie? Is that not allowed?" He winked at Twilight, then jokingly argued with the class. Meanwhile, twilight was having a flustered breakdown, facing the wall.

'Mother of Luna! He just called me hot! oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness! He must be flirting with me! Sweet celestia, he is flirting with me!' Twilight's friends noticed her rockimg back and forth. Her wings were open, and were twiching as she rocked. They sliently chuckled, and had an "I know" expression on their faces. Mydoria had just noticed twilight, and was even more confused.

"Why is twilight so..."

If anyone could see Twilight's face at that moment, it was as red as an apple at sweet apple acres. She couldn't believe it. Is he into her? She heard a chuckle.

"Uh, Twilight?" She panicked. All might was behind her. "You're okay, right?" Twilight looked up.

"Uh-uh, heyyy, look at the time, I uh, heh, have to go sort books with spike!" She teleported from her place to the door and started off.

"Twilight, wait!" Her friends followed after her. All Might watched them go.

"What was that all about?" Uraraka asked, who had missed it. All might smiled smugly.

"I have no idea."

4\. writing the spell

Equestria

5 days before reunion

"twilight!" Twilight was at the silver shoals retirement home, visiting Celestia and luna. In particular, Celestia and twilight were working on a teleportation spell together. They were sharing a hug outside celestia's room, greeting each other.

"How has your new role been, your Majesty?" Celestia asked while inviting her in.

"I'm warming up to it." Twilight grinned, and levitated her saddlebag off of her, and into a corner of the room. In the middle of the room was a rug, with the sun and moon stitched onto it. There was a couch on the opposite side of door, as well as a small fireplace. Celestia closed the door and walked to the rug.

Twilight levitated two scrolls and quills out of her saddlebag, and gave one pair to Celestia. The two alicorns were slient, while writing.

"I've made significant progress on this spell so far. We may be able to get Pinkie's very special somebody back sooner than I thought!" Celestia laughed at Twilight's comment.

"You have your work cut for you, twilight." Twilight stopped writing. She scoffed.

"If I was able to get my wings, save Equestria a thousand times, and become ruler, I'd say that my work is already done." The two grinned at each other. Twiight went back to writing.

'yeah. Everything is...' celestia gasped inwardly. 'Wait...'

"You were chosen to be the one for my pupil."

'They never got together. And, we can't keep fate waiting anymore.' Celestia looked at twilight, then looked away with a devilish grin. She flipped the scroll over, and dipped the quill in some ink. 'now, what universe was he from again?'

Here's the second .5 chapter! Sorry for this taking so long, again. I'm trying. Well, this was my first attempt writing someone flirting,so I apologize if it's cringy to you. I still have plenty to learn! Anyways, Stay safe, my friends. Write you later!


	7. I'll Be Here For You

I'll Be Here For You

The room was silent. Tears rolled down the faces of everyone who was in that room. A hero had died, saving someone else. He didn't even get to patch up his relationship with All Might. The heroes, and heroes in training, walked out, defeated. Toshinori had once last glance at his now dead friend. the smile of Nighteye would stain his friends and his mentor. But none got hit harder than Toshinori.

The hospital was quiet. A small trio of people were sitting on chairs, somewhere in a room. Sunlight peered through the window, attempting to bring light to the situation. It could not. All Might, Mydoria, and Aizawa were seemingly mute. All might did not even have the courage to look up, let alone talk.

Somewhere in Equestria...

"we gotta go cheer them up right-"

"pinkie pie! You can't go barging in with your normal attitude! There are some discouraged hearts there. You need to be gentle."

"I agree, and, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, we gotta be soft. "

"...guys."

Each pair of eyes shifted to twilight.

"please. Just... let me handle him."

The door to the room slowly opened. Mydoria and Aziwa took notice. Twilight sparkle was accompanied by her friends as they slowly entered the room. It's atmosphere was low and bleak. The ponies looked around the room. Fluttershy's and pinkie's ears drooped. It was... sad. Twilight's gaze finality hit toshinori. She looked down with pity and empathy. it truly did hurt to see him like this. Calmly, she walked closer to him. Pinkie pie, fluttershy, and rainbow dash stood by mydoria. Rarity and applejack stood by aizawa.

"Toshi..." He remained silent. "I'm sorr-"

"I don't want to hear it, twilight. You weren't there." His tone was defeated. "as was I." he whispered. Twilight's eyes widened. She started putting together the pieces. Nighteye and All Might never got to patch up their relationship. He didn't want him to die. There was so much left to say. Yet, he never got to. After the fallout with him and all might, toshi felt... responsible. Twilight's friends backed down from the situation. How could she turn this around?

Twilight's expression turned stone. "Toshinori Yagi." He looked up with haste. It seemed he was in trouble now. What happened though was the complete opposite. Toshinori felt hooves wrap around him.

"don't you ever think that about yourself!"

Twilight's friends were shocked and confused, as was mydoria and aizawa. " I hate it so much when you do this! You know all of this had nothing to do with you!" Twilight was now starting to cry desperate tears. "don't you remember what you told me the day I earned my wings?!" toshinori's eyes widened.

He remembered

" it's not your fault...You have done many great things. Sparks, please. Listen to me. You matter."

Toshinori returned the hug with force. "I... I... I..."

"shhh... it's okay. You can get through this." The rest of the group stayed silent, letting their moment happen.

They broke apart from the hug. "how are you so good at this?" He asked, a small smile finally growing across his tear stained cheeks. Twilight hovered in the air. She glanced to her friends.

"I've had a lot of practice."

As all this was happening, Mydoria finally understood something. About All Might and Twilight. As aizawa and all might walked out of the room, mydoria poked twilight's wing. She stopped, and looked at him.

"can I talk to your friends, in private?" Twilight glanced to her friends, who nodded."Okay..." Twilight stepped out of the room. Applejack closed the door, and the mane 5 turned their attention to Mydoria.

"Yes, Mydoria? You wanted to talk to us?" He was nervous, evident by his tone of voice. "Twilight and All Might seem to be pretty close."

" They most definitely are." Fluttershy confirmed.

"Those two have had this connection, even when he was a new friend to all of us." Applejack added.

"Well,.. Haven't you ponies noticed how they, uh, react to the other?" Mydoria asked. They suddenly caught onto what he was thinking. The 5 started to giggle, and that turned into full blown laughter. Mydoria was obviously confused. Rariy walked up to him with a grin.

"Darling, of course we can see they've got a thing for each other!"

Rainbow dash flew behind him. "We're actually surprised it took this long for you to notice." She nudged him in the shoulder. Mydoria was a little frazzled.

"That means...Twilight DOES have a crush on all might?!" They all nodded.

"Well duh! She told us!" Pinkie pie bounced around mydoria. He blinked.

"Okay then." Mydoria stopped, and started to think. "I think...All might has a crush on her too." Rarity rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"I think that's pretty obvious, dear." The mane 5 nodded their heads in unison.

"I wonder who's going to spill first." Mydoria told them.

"I'm not sure." Fluttershy admitted. Rainbow flew over to the door.

"I hope one of them does soon, it's getting a little old at this point." Mydoria shrugged with a smile. "I guess we'll just have to see."

Here's another chapter! I would have gotten this out sooner, but staying at home all the time is really making me more lazy than usual. Also, For those who are reading, I just need to say thank you. For even reading this and for being patient. I want to do more, but I'm running out of ideas once again. Ugh. I'll find something though. I always do.

Anyways, stay safe, stay as happy as you can, and I'll write you later!


	8. Definitely Something to Celebrate

Definitely Something to Celebrate

Class 1-A was working hard into the night at the gym. And expectedly, got kicked out for staying too late. But as they where walking back, Mydoria noticed commotion in the woods. The voices where fimilair. 'who... Is there?'

"I can't do this!" Everyone in class 1-A heard that scream. Mydoria was first to recognize it. "That's Twilight!" He said, catching the attention of uraraka. "But why is she out so late?" She pondered. "I don't know." Mydoria answered with worry. "Who cares about them?" Bakugou scoffed, continuing to walk towards the dorms. They both looked back at him. Kiroshima rolled his eyes and silently followed behind. "I think he may have a point." Iida looked at Mydoria and uraraka. "Besides, it's probably nothing. They don't seem to bump into danger on a weekly basis." Mydoria looked into the forest. "I'm still going to check up on them." He stepped forward. "Yeah. Me too." Uraraka agreed. Iida shrugged. "Okay, then. You know where to find us." He walked away to the rest of the class.

Mina looked back at the two heading into the forest. 'mmm...' she glanced at her class. She sighed, and started to walk back. "I'm going with them to." She called to her fellow peers. Some nodded, and she ran off to be apart of Mydoria's group.

They soon stumbled upon this classic scene.

Twilight was having one of her many "twilighting" moments, pacing around in circles, while her friends tried for reassure her. Before they were seen, Mydoria motioned uraraka and Mina down, hiding behind a convenient bush.

"I know how I feel about him! I just... Can't say it!" Her wings flared up as she pointed her hoof in no particular direction. "I've been harboring these feelings for so long, that it hurts Everytime i try to tell him!" The main 5 looked at their friend with slight grins on their faces. Applejack stepped up to her. "Now calm down, sugarcube." She but a hoof on her own heart. "Breathe in," twilight followed her directions. "Breathe out." She exhaled, and it seemed to calm her. "Sorry. It's just that.. Toshi means a lot to me." Twilight looked down. "I don't how I would even begin to tell him."

Mydoria recognized the nickname twilight used. 'she... Wants to tell All Might.' uraraka and Mina noticed Mydoria's Expression change. 'That nickname... Sounds fimilair...' They both thought.

Rarity sighed with a smile. "Twilight, darling," she caught the attention of her, and walked up to twilight. "I know things like this must be hard on you, but," she put a hoof under her chin. "I'm sure that you can tell him." Fluttershy and pinkie nodded in agreement. Rainbow dash flew next to her. "And I'm pretty sure All Might already feels the same about you." She winked, and nudged twilight.

Uraraka and Mina gasped quietly. "She.. likes all might?" Mina whispered. Mydoria nodded. Twilight smiled, and looked at all her friends. "All of you are right. I need to stop worrying. I promise I'll tell him tomorrow." The 5 ponies smiled at her.

As twilight and the others spoke more about what she was planning to do, pinkie pie eyed the bushes. She knew the Mydoria, uraraka, and Mina were there. Mydoria realized pinkie was starring at them. "Pinkie knows we're here." He whispered. suddenly, pinkie appeared next to them, crouching down. She gave no words, and silently slid a paper to the trio. And just as silently, she slipped back with her friends, and they all walked away.

Mina and uraraka where shocked by the many things that had just happened. "What does it say?" uraraka asked. Mydoria looked down and read it aloud.

"You better make sure those two keep this a secret until twilight tells him. Or else." "Wait,wait,wait, wait." The trio stood up and Mina looked at him. "Mydoria. You.. KNEW that twilight's in love with All might?!" Mydoria nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah?" "How did that even happen?" Uraraka asked, dumbfounded."well, I'll tell you on our way back..."

UA highschool festival

After the concert

Pinkie pie and class 1-A were ecstatic. That was the best concert class 1-A ever had. Pinkie hadn't had this much fun making strangers smile in awhile. But knowing she made Eri smile was what fulfilled her quest. The class was cleaning up when All might arrived to speak to Mydoria. "Where were you? I tried calling you countless times, but you never responded! Do You know how worried I was!..." As toshinori had a dad moment, twilight was close by, preparing herself for the moment. "You going to be okay?" Fluttershy asked her, as the main 6 walked along. "Yes. I am. Even though I'm still nervous." Twilight have an anxious grin. Her friends smiled back, giving her reassurance.

Mydoria was back to cleaning, and Toshinori was watching the class tidy up. Twilight was a few feet away from him. She gulped. "You can do this."pinkie smiled widely at her. Twilight breathed, and her friends backed away.

"Uh, Toshi?" He stood up straight, and turned around, with a smile. "Yeah Sparks?" Twilight gulped. "I've been... hiding something from you." His expression turned soft. "Hiding what?" Class 1-A noticed the two's conversation. His tone was different. Even Bakugou eyed the commotion. Mina slightly gasped. She was really doing it. Mydoria turned his head and watched. Uraraka stopped moving. "And why?"

Twilight looked down bashfully. She was already starting to blush. "I've been harboring this for so long. It's even taking all my strength right now to talk." Toshinori blinked and looked at her with concern and curiosity. "Harboring wh-" he stopped middle sentence. 'wait a moment...' he looked at her again. Her blush was apparent. 'she... Does...' Twilight breathed in.

At this point, everyone around had stopped, and was watching them.

She looked up. She took a step closer. "I...I Love you!" Twilight shouted, her wings flaring open. Everyone was shocked! Class 1-A's faces were priceless. Mina and uraraka smiled wildly. They glanced at each other, then to Mydoria. He was trying to hold his big grin back, but to no avail. The most shocked out of all of them was Bakugou. His eyes were widened, frozen in shock.

Toshinori's wildest dream came true. The mare he developed feelings for so long ago felt the same. She was standing in front of him, finally pouring her thoughts into the public. "I just didn't know how to tell you, I don't know what you would think, I know we are both completely different species, and I thought that you would find it werid and I know the world is going to find it weird and!-"

"Sparks."

Twilight was cut off of her run-on sentence by toshinori picking up her front hooves, bring her up to his height. She flushed a deeper red. "You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that!" Toshinori blushed a shade of pink.

More gasps came from onlookers. Bakugou's shock doubled over. He could fall down at this point. The main 5 squeed happily. They were right! Mina and uraraka giggled with joy. Mydoria couldn't help but squeal slightly himself. Romance wasn't his thing, but seeing the one and only All Might himself confess to someone he loves made his inner fanboy freak out.

As toshinori spoke, his blush only deepened. " Ever since the Gala, I've been in love with you. When I had to leave, it broke my heart. But now, we are together. And I can finally can say that... I love you too!" They grins of both were getting wider by the second. twilight threw her hooves around his neck, and the two giggled like a high school couple as they spun around. The couple's laughter slowed as their foreheads touched.

Then out of the corner of their eyes, they saw it. The spark. This was their fate. Their drooping eyes made contact. The main 5 were literally on the tips of their hooves. The moment they had been waiting for was finally here. Slowly, their lips locked with a sweet kiss.

At this point, everyone was going to fall unconscious from the shock. Mina, uraraka, and the main 5 squealed with joy. "Yes! Finally!" Bakugou's pupils dilated. He was in so much shock, that he fainted. Mydoria jumped up and down. "Heck yeah! Yes! You go, All might!" The rest of class 1-A noticed their three peers acting hyper, and none knew why they were so happy.

Though noise surrounded them, twilight and toshinori could not hear them at all.

Toshinori was victorious. He had done it. He had got his Sparks. After all this time, twilight was able to have her love. They both couldn't be filled with anymore joy.

Their lips departed, and toshinori held twilght in his arms. Pinkie pie jumped for joy. "Whahoo! TwiMight is official!" Toshinori let go of twilight, and she slinked back to the ground. Toshinori rubbed his arm, while twilight blushed And rubbed her hoof. They both looked away, slightly embarrassed.

The main 5 walked up to them. "Twilight, you did it!" Rarity exclaimed. "We're proud of you two." Fluttershy smiled widely. The couple laughed softly. Pinkie put her hooves around the two, and squeezed them hard. "I am so so happy for you!" They chuckled. Pinkie Pie let go and gasped. "That means I have to turn this festival into an even bigger party!" She hopped around some more. "Thank goodness. I don't think I could take another crushing conversation. " Rainbow sighted in relief, a huge smile on her face. Applejack smiled at Twilight. Twilight smiled to her friends, then looked back at all might. He giggled, and motioned his head to class 1-A having a meltdown. Twilight snickered at the sight. As the couple settled, Mydoria ran up to the group, with the stupidest smile on his face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! You finally told each other! Ah! I've never been so filled with happiness and pride for you!" He kept gushing as the group laughed joyfully.

Needless to say, the whole school was freaking out. They all knew about the ponies and their friendship to all might, but this? This was unprecedented. No words could even describe how unexpected this was. But they would just have to deal with it. Regardless, Twilight had her sun, and Toshinori had his star.

I have finally finished this one! Sorry it took so long to get out, folks. I hope for those who read all the way through that you all enjoyed this. I'll write you later!


End file.
